


Eyes Closed

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cobra can't resist a challenge.





	Eyes Closed

Erik had quite the remarkable ability, Jellal mused, to piss off everyone with hearing distance with a single comment. Now was no exception, as he watched the man fend off a vicious reprisal from Sorano and Sawyer. These sorts of altercations weren't uncommon amongst the former Oracion Seis, Jellal and Meredy had discovered after their addition to Crime Sorciere. They tended to settle disputes by whomever won an impromptu sparring match.

The dragon slayer wasn't fairing too well this time. Sawyer wasn't using his slow magic, nor his speed one, but the man wasn't exactly a force to be underestimated without it either. And Sorano liked to fight dirty.

"Need any help?" Jellal joking called out to him, as he dodged a deceptively strong right hook from Sorano. The woman turned into a brawler when sufficiently angered - which she was most definitely right now.

"No!" Erik snapped. "As you can see," he ducked a kick from Sawyer, "I could do this with my eyes closed!"

"Then why don't you?"

Erik's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"Spar with your eyes closed. You said you could."

Jellal felt a little bad later, for saying that. For Sorano and Sawyer. Who really had gotten soundly trounced by Erik, with his eyes closed.

Soul Listening was a terrifying magic indeed.

Erik was even more insufferable than usual that night.


End file.
